


For Better or For Worse

by lovesmesomehiddles



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesmesomehiddles/pseuds/lovesmesomehiddles
Summary: The reader is stressed from work and life in general and has finally reached a breaking point. Tom comes home and helps her.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Kudos: 31





	For Better or For Worse

You were tired. So very tired. You hadn’t slept well in who knows how long. Work was awful - you couldn’t focus and had no energy to get projects done. Even your boss was concerned, especially when you burst into tears for no apparent reason. She told you to take a few days off. 

So here you were, standing at your kitchen island, staring at nothing. Your husband would be home soon and you hadn’t started dinner yet. You couldn’t. You felt as though you didn’t have any drive to complete even the simplest of tasks. You were a jumble of different emotions, and yet somehow you still felt hollow.

You were staring into space when the door opened, but you didn’t hear it, nor did you hear your name being called. You barely registered arms coming around your middle, as Tom wrapped himself around your body. He knew it comforted you and was confused when you didn’t move. He began kissing your neck and nuzzling his nose against your soft skin. 

“Love?” he whispered.

 _Tom!_ Your brain shouted at you through your hazy state. You wanted to turn around and kiss your husband, but you couldn’t move. 

“I’m fine.” You hoped that would sound convincing enough.

Tom wasn’t stupid. After five years of being together, he knew when something was wrong. He was worried. He had noticed that you hadn’t been yourself recently, but he hadn’t questioned it too much, thinking you would tell him when you were ready.

“Idiot,” he muttered to himself. “What’s the matter?”

“Nothing, I’m fine.” You answered quickly but still hadn’t turned to face him.

His brows furrowed and he slowly turned you around. The creases deepened when he saw how dull your eyes looked. 

You attempted a smile. “I’m just tired, my love. Don’t worry. Le-et me get dinner started.” 

Tom stopped you and dragged you to the couch, helping you sit. He knelt in front of you and rested his hands on your knees. 

“I know you’re lying, dear. Please tell me what’s wrong.” His eyes were full of worry. Tom needed to know what was wrong, he needed to know how he could fix it.

You just stared back at him, you wanted to tell him, but couldn’t. Lowering your head, you let a few tears escape. Tom crooked his finger under your chin, and gently lifted your head back up, so he could look at you properly. You didn’t hear what Tom muttered before you realized you were being lifted. He hooked his arms beneath your legs and back and lifted you so you laid against his chest, and walked to the bedroom. He didn’t like you not putting up a fight. Tom laid you down on the bed gently, lightly kissing your cheek. 

“I’ll be right back,” he whispered. Tom walked into the bathroom and shut the door. 

You weren’t sure of how long he’d been gone, and you found that you really didn’t care. Tom came back and observed you from the doorway, noting that you hadn’t moved an inch and that you were staring blankly at the white ceiling. He sighed, hoping that his plan would work. He picked you up bridal style and carried you into the bathroom, where you instantly noticed the candles. There were so many of them! And Tom had filled the tub with bubbles, just the way you liked. Tom set you on your feet and stood behind you, but didn’t let go of you completely.

You leaned your head against Tom’s chest and he hummed in approval. You felt his hands roaming your body, touching and caressing your curves. Tom somehow pulled your shirt over your head and then moved his hands south. His fingers teased the top of your sweats as he pushed both your pants and underwear down. You stepped out of them as Tom got into the tub, holding his hand out for you. You stood still, not wanting to move, but as you looked at your husband, it began to dawn on you, what he was trying to do. 

Tom’s tenderness and actions were beginning to tear down the cage that your mind had trapped you in. You sighed and willed your legs to move towards your worried husband. Tom let you sit rigidly against him. He knew that you needed to relax in your own time, and he wasn’t going to force you.

Gradually your senses began to clear. You could smell the vanilla candles and the lavender bath oils. You began to feel the temperature of the water, and Tom’s hands resting lightly on your hips. Slowly, your hazy thought came back into focus, as your body melted into Tom’s. You felt him smile against your hair, and his hands moved up to lay around your waist. When you didn’t stop him, he held you tighter to him. 

“I love you,” he whispered. “You scared me tonight. You’ve been off for a few days but I didn’t say anything because I assumed you would come to me.”

“I-I physically couldn’t… I’m sorry that I worried you, but I just felt so empty. I had no motivation to do anything, much less come and talk to you about what was happening.”

“Do you remember our vows?” Tom paused, waiting for an answer.

You weren’t sure where he was going with it but nodded in response. 

“I take you to be my wife, to have and to hold.” He kissed the top of your head. “From this day forward.”

Tom took your hand in his and entwined your fingers.

“For better, for worse,” the two of you finished together. 

“We are one now, we are to share life. That includes when one of us is going through a hard time. You can always come to me, love. You don’t have to talk but I will always hold you until you feel like you can.” 

At this point, you had started crying. You knew Tom was right, you knew he would always be there for you.

“I love you too, darling. I’m sorry. I-” You cut yourself off as a sob escaped your mouth. 

Tom turned you around to face him. You threw your arms around his neck and cried into his chest. When you let it all out, you looked into Tom’s eyes and saw nothing but love. You leaned up and paused, your lips inches apart. 

“I love you too, Thomas.” Then you connected your lips to his. 

The kiss was slow and lazy. Tom pulled you closer and deepened it, his tongue darting out, seeking permission. You gladly opened your mouth, and your tongue moved to dance with his. Suddenly your back hit the tub and Tom was on top of you. He pulled back so both of you could get some oxygen, and the real world came back into focus when you noticed that the water had run cold. 

“Maybe we could continue this somewhere else?” you asked, biting your lip. 

Tom smiled down at you and got out of the tub, still holding you in his arms. He took a few steps toward your room, but you stopped him. 

“I don’t think so, Mr. Hiddleston. We are not getting our sheets wet. We are drying off first.”

Your husband gave you a salacious smile. “Oh, but I plan on getting them wet, darling.”

You slapped his chest. “Towels now.” You wiggled out of his grasp and grabbed a fluffy towel from the rack. Before you could do anything, Tom took the towel from your hands and quickly dried himself off. He walked towards you with a very familiar smirk on his face. You stepped backward, knowing you were going to get it, and your back met the wall. He very slowly patted you dry, spending too much time on your breasts before going lower. Tom got on his knees and dried your bottom half. Dropping the towel, he stared up you. 

“Mmm, seems I missed a spot, let me fix that.” He leaned forward and licked a strip from your hips to stomach. 

“Thomas, ohh…”

Tom smirked again and began peppering you with kisses. His mouth created a fire inside your body, and you felt desire pool between your thighs. You moaned at his ministrations and started to buck your hips. 

“Eager, my dear?” His voice was gravely and pure sin. He moved down again and stopped right where you needed him. Tom blew on the apex of your thighs and smiled when you shivered, moving your hips once again.

You whimpered when you realized he had stopped altogether. “If you don’t take me to bed and make love to me right now, it will not go well for you, Hiddleston.”

Tom couldn’t help but laugh as he stood up. He picked you up and walked into your darkened room, tossing you on the bed. He looked at you for a moment, enjoying the sight of you sprawled out before he climbed onto the bed. He moved to his hands and knees, crawling up you like a predator cornering their prey. He hovered over you, his hands on either side of your head. 

“Beautiful.”

Tom lowered his head and captured your lips in a heated kiss. He moved down to your jaw, neck, bone, but stopped at your sweet spot, suckling gently on your soft skin. 

“So soft, so gorgeous. Mine,” Tom murmured against you. “All mine.”

“Tom, please. I need you,” you whined.

Tom didn’t need to be asked twice. You were both ready. He lined himself up and pushed inside of you. Both of you moaning at the feeling of being connected in every way possible. It had been too long. Once he was all the way in, he kissed you. His thrusts were slow and steady, not in any hurry. Tonight would be gentle. 

The rest of the night was a blur of kisses, loving whispers, and tangled limbs. When the two of you were spent, Tom pulled out and laid down next to you. His arms circled your waist and pulled you closer to him. You curled up against him, your head laying on his chest.

“Thank you, Tom. I love you.”

Tom kissed your head. “I love you too, Mrs. Hiddleston.”


End file.
